TE AMO - HARCO
by Xyori Nadeshiko
Summary: Harry y Draco muestran como comenzo su historia de amor


**Nota:** Harry Potter no me pertenece por desgracia pero si a J. K. Rowling

 ***** TE AMO – HARCO *****

Era un día relativamente normal aunque cada día le parecía más monótono.

Había comenzado el día como siempre: despertar poco antes de que se termine el desayuno, las clases con Snape (quien no murió) igual que siempre pues a pesar de que todo termino Snape seguía quitándole puntos aunque Harry creía que lo hacía más que por costumbre que por otro motivo; había discutido con Draco Malfoy bueno el solo había respondido pues el rubio se había cruzado con el y había comenzado a molestarle.

Así que su día prácticamente era igual a los anteriores, en este momento se hallaba paseando por los pasillos e iba hacia la torre de Astronomía pues no había podido dormir, había soñado con el final de la guerra, la cual había ganado no sin perder muchos de sus amigos.

Se estaba acercando a la torre cuando escucho que de allí salía un sonido de como si alguien estuviese llorando.

Como todo Griffyndor curioso y de buen corazón se acercó a ver quien era la persona que lloraba, se asombró al notar que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

El rubio que estaba llorando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a el así que borro con elegancia las lagrimas que aun brotaban de sus hermosos ojos. Cuando levanto la vista quedo paralizado al ver los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que le veian atentamente.

Malfoy ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto un Harry ¿preocupado?

Potter, ¿Qué haces aquí? – digo al fin cuando salio de su estupor y sin responder a la pregunta echa.

Harry: Eso no importa, lo que importa es saber porque lloras

Es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo – respondió intentando inútilmente que sus lágrimas brotaran nuevamente

Mal.. Draco que ocurre – pregunto asombrado al ver que el rubio volvia a llorar

c..como me llamaste

mmmm Draco ¿Por qué? – pregunto como si nada

Y quien te dijo que me podias llamar por mi nombre

Vamos no seas asi tu también me puedes llamar por mi nombre, mejor respóndeme que fue lo que paso para que tu hermoso rostro se llene de lágrimas – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

Draco estaba completamente sonrojado por lo que había dicho Harry, así que le respondió:

Lo que pasa es que …snif…. Esta mañana que discutimos ….snif…. me sobrepase ...snif….

Mmmm a que te refieres – pregunto un tanto extrañado por lo que había dicho "su hermoso rubio", pues Draco era suyo claro sin que este lo supiera.

A que hable mal de tu padrino y tu te enfadaste…snif….snif (háganse a la idea de que habla mientras llora)

Ohhh

Yo se que me sobrepase que seguro que eso te aleja mas de mi

¿Alejarme?

Si, alejarte aunque lo único que deseo es estar cerca de ti

Mmmmm, creo que me estoy haciendo una idea equivocada de lo que dices, por eso sería mejor que me lo explicaras además tu y yo siempre nos hemos peleado – respondió Harry

Sí, pero…..

¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en si Draco?

Es… esque yo estoy ….

Mmmm

Estoy… estoy enamorado de ti y no soportaría que te alejaras de mi, esque pelearse fue la única forma que aye para llamar tu atención y que esta este solo centrada en mi y en nadie mas

*****Harry esta rojo y sumamente feliz, pues lo que oia era lo mismo que el sentía****

Entonces eso quiere decir que pensamos igual

Eh…a que te refieres Harry?

Pues justamente lo que oyes Draco que yo también quería tu atención por el mismo motivo pues llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti

Draco no creía lo que oía simplemente cria que estaba soñando cuando de pronto siente unos labios sobre los suyos. El beso fue corto pero muy dulce

Eh..ah…- Draco no podía articular ninguna palabra estaba sumamente feliz

Draco

di…dime

¿Quieres ser mi novio y en un futuro muy cercano casarte conmigo?

En… enserio quieres ser mi novio y casarte conmigo Harry

Por supuesto que si, deseo estar a tu lado amancer entre tus brazos, y no pienso permitir que ningún o ninguna te toque eres solo mio ¿Qué dices?

Si…siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Draco emocionado se lanzó hacia Harry quien le beso, primero despacio y después fueron haciéndose cada vez más intenso, Harry lamio el labio de Draco pidiendo permiso para entrar, siendo este permitido.

Cuando el beso termino Draco estaba completamente rojo, y Harry sonreía de una manera muy Slytherin al ver como estaba Draco con los labios rojos e hinchados, mejor dicho comestible.

Draco, te amo

Yo también te amo Harry

Comenzaron de nueva cuenta a besarse, poco a poco Harry comenzó a llevar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su rubio

Draco al notar las intenciones de Harry se tenso

Draco ¿Qué pasa?

Harry… yo..

Dime

Yo…yo nunca e…

Oh nunca has estado de esta manera con nadie – decía mientras sonreía más ampliamente pues eso le hacía completamente feliz, el ser el primero de su dragón

No te preocupes dragón ya verás que lo disfrutaras

No te molesta?

Molestarme que cosa?

Que no sepa de eso

Como crees que me va a molestar al contrario me hace completamente feliz saber que seré el primero y el único en probar la delicia de tu cuerpo, porque eres mío solo mío

Si, solo tuyo

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, Harry dejo de besar los suaves y dulces labios de su dragón para comenzar a besar su cuello, y fue bajando poco a poco mientras desvestía e iba admirando el cuerpo de su dragón.

Cuando vio que no podría resistir mucho más comenzó a desvestirse, poco a poco pues noto que Draco se le quedo viendo atentamente

Te gusta lo que ves dragón

Si.. mucho

Qué bueno porque esto es solo tuyo

Comenzó a besarle nuevamente, mientras le preparaba primero metió un dedo en la rosada entrada, notando como Draco se tensaba, pero siguió besándole para distraerle, luego puso el segundo, y por el ultimo un tercer dedo, cuando noto que Draco está suficientemente preparado retiro sus dedos escuchando un quejido de parte de Draco

No te preocupes amor que ya viene lo bueno.

Comenzó a introducirse poco a poco y al notar como le dolía a Draco asi que ingreso de una sola estocada

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Shhhhhh relájate amor esperare a que te estes preparado aunque que muera por comenzar…

Ahh..

Después de unos minutos draco movio sus caderas en señal de que ya podía moverse, Harry entendió el mensaje y comenzó a penetrarle. Las estocadas fueron suaves pero luego fueron tornándose más apasionadas, rápidas y profundas

Ahhh ha… harryyyyyyyyyyy

Te… te amo Draco te amo

Y yo a ti…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me vengo

También yo… no aguantare mucho

Un par de estocadas más y se vinieron juntos uno dentro y el otro en el pecho del otro.

Harry estaremos juntos siempre verdad?

Por supuesto no te dejare nunca, te amo

Yo también

Poco a poco se fueron durmiendo.

Y así comenzó su historia de amor una que durara por siempre.


End file.
